


Let's pretend

by Thrymr



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wedding Fluff, all the tropes for a fake relationship, but it's nice, caring for each other deeply, like there's only one bed, little bit angst, not their wedding obv, pretend handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrymr/pseuds/Thrymr
Summary: Alex has a hard time finding new friends and when she does it comes with all kinds of problems. Like she being required to bring a date to a party. She's lucky she knows someone who would do anything she says.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Bring a date

**Author's Note:**

> I love the trope "fake relationship" and I can't get enough of it. So I had to try it with these two. It's going to get a lot more fluffy!

It wasn't easy for her in this new environment. In her old school everybody knew her. She was the pretty trouble maker. The girl who would always get what she wants. But here it was different. Everyone was more serious, like they wanted to be here. She had done it half heartedly. Just to do something with her life. 

It made it hard for Alex to find any friends at her new school. But she needed people to talk to, she couldn’t possibly just _study_. Although most of her studies required her to draw things… still it was homework and pssh, nobody needed her to do that, right?

There were a few parties she went to and she talked to people and it wasn’t so bad after all. They were no friends but at least someone who would talk to her on a daily or weekly basis. That was fine for the first few weeks. Small steps, she told herself. But she wished Harper was here to cheer her up or to laugh about some stupid nerd together. 

Three months into art school there was this girl. She was sitting next to Alex in some of her classes and Alex thought she was really nice, not _her_ kind of people but still nice enough to talk to. They went on a few coffee dates and did a few drawing assignments together (reluctantly, thank you very much) and they went to a few parties together. Alex even played wing-woman for her new friend Daphne. Said Daphne was eyeing a cute guy on the other side of the room.   
„Who’s that?“ she teased.  
„Oh nobody…“ Daphne said quickly, looked the other way and blushed.  
„Oh, I get it!“ Alex said smiling and already plotted to introduce the both of them to each other.  
„No, no Alex, it’s fine. He’s Darren. The dreamiest guy in art school if you ask me. He’s smart and talented. I wish I could just go up to him and talk to him.“  
„Why don’t you just do it?“ Alex asked. She didn’t see a problem. Daphne was cute and talented and smart as well. Just a bit shy.   
„Just go to him and tell him that you like his pictures or whatever. Or do you want me to do it for you? I would, you know.“  
Darren was looking at them curiously because the girls both stared at him rather not so subtle.   
„Well, I think he already knows we’re talking about him.“ Alex shrugged and walked over.

The rest is history, as you might say, because Alex has a talent in meddling in other peoples life. But for the first time it wasn’t a bad thing (maybe because she didn’t use magic at all?). She introduced Daphne to Darren and they both liked each other right away. They soon began dating and were a couple a few weeks later. Alex felt kind of proud to have had an hand in this big accomplishment. It was a good feeling. 

Until Daphne invited her to a party.

„Yeah, sure I’ll go. You’re my friend. It’ll be fun!“ Alex said while getting coffee at their favorite coffee shop.   
„Well, I’m happy. But just so you understand correctly. It’s like a couples thing. Just… couples. You know? And I thought, since you were kind of the person who got us together you should be there. You’re pretty, you have to go out with someone eventually. You’re seeing someone right? From your home in New York? You told me about him, I remember.“  
Alex stopped what she was doing and tried to remember what she told Daphne about one of her ex-boyfriends, or if she invented some imaginary long distance boyfriend because she couldn’t find any one to date here (they were all so… nerdy).   
„Uhh… sure…?!“  
„So it’s settled then! Come bring your boyfriend to our party. I’m really glad you like the idea and doesn’t make fun of it. I know a lot of people who would find this kind of party theme totally lame.“ Daphne said and sat down at a table.  
„Yeah, no, not me. You know me Daphne.“ Alex said, trying to think of something.

 _Goddammit. Why did I do such a good deed to such a lame couple?_ Alex thought to herself. _I should really just not go… But I like them both. They are the only people really talking to me here and I don’t want to start again. Finding friends is so hard._

The dumb couples party thing was a week away and Alex had to come up some kind of plan to bring a boy, who wouldn’t be disgusted by the idea of such a dumb idea and who would be smart and boring and…

She had the perfect victim. Someone who would always do what she says, because he couldn’t say no to her anyway.

So she called Justin.

„Hey bro! How’s it going?“ Alex said into the phone but without waiting for the other person to say anything she continued. „Hey look, I’m in a liiiitle bit of trouble and it would mean the world to me if you could get me out of it and come down here for a weekend? Or only one night if you want and got to a stupid boring party with me? Would be great!“  
Justin sighed on the other side of the line.   
„Slow down Alex. What kind of party and why can’t you go alone? I’m not required to help you out of your troubles anymore. I hope you didn’t use _magic_ (he whispered the word).“  
„Come on, please! It’s like a boring stupid thing with smart people around here and one of my super duper friends is asking me to come because she owes me the love of her life or something but I need to bring someone.“  
„Someone?“  
„Yeah, like, a you know dateorsomething.“ She said the words really fast together so that it wouldn’t be so embarrassing to ask her brother to be her date. To a couples party. Alex could feel her burn up because this would give Justin so much to mock her.  
„Excuse me?“ The boy on the telephone said.  
„What kind of party is this?“  
„Argh, Justin! Just come and help me please. It’s a stupid lame ass couples party. They will probably play stupid board games or something. I just have to go because of Daphne and Darren. Please! Just this one time.“  
Alex basically begged him.  
„And you ask me because…? I mean, I thought you would have a lot of boyfriends by now.“  
Alex knew Justin wouldn’t be so easy to convince. She couldn’t gave him the satisfaction of knowing that she didn’t had a date since Mason left.  
„You’re the most boring person I could think of… and… _I can’t believe I’m saying this_ … and the smartest person.“  
Justin gasped and went silent. Maybe he did a little victory dance or something. Alex didn’t want to know. After a few seconds he sighed into the phone.  
„Okay. One time. I’ll help you one time. Only because it sounds really exciting. And you owe me big time. I mean, I’m pretending to be your date, which is pretty much the most disgusting thing I ever had to do.“  
„Yes. It’s very disgusting to be your date as well. Thank you very much. See you saturday.“ Alex ended the call without another word and sighed deeply. She could feel that this would end in a disaster.


	2. The party

The dreaded saturday came and Alex couldn’t get out of bed. She figured if she wouldn’t get up, then the saturday wouldn’t begin. Oh how wrong she was. Daphne had send her a number of texts making sure Alex would come to the party and bring someone. Also to bring snacks. And be on time. Alex couldn’t ignore it anymore. Especially when she heard a knock on her door.

She wrapped herself into her sheets and got up to answer the door. As she opened her front door she saw her brother standing there, taller than she remembered, his dark hair neatly combed and spiked up, a really good fitting t-shirt showing his muscles which must have grown a lot since the last time they’ve seen each other. He had an annoyed look in his face though, which Alex liked a lot. She loved to annoy him. 

„You’re early.“ She mumbled and let him come in but didn’t even bother to close the door. She just went into the kitchen to make coffee.  
„And you’re not even awake. Hello to you too, dear sister. You know, you should be more nice to me since I’m helping you with this very ridiculous idea. I’m surprised you didn’t use magic to conjure a boyfriend, since this wouldn’t be the first time.“ Justin came into the little flat and looked around, disgusted by the state of things. It wasn’t exactly tidy in here.

Alex yawned. She wasn’t awake enough to oppose something, so she just shrugged.  
„I think I like Daphne and Darren and I don’t want to mess it up, I guess? I don’t know. Didn’t think too much.“ She turned away from Justin who was eying her suspiciously. Of course she thought about all that and she didn’t want to involve any magic at all. Maybe bringing her magic brother was a bad idea then, but she didn’t lie when she told him on the phone that he was the most boring person she knew. 

„Okay, we need some rules before we get to this party. That’s why I’m, like you said 'early‘. It’s half past two by the way and you told me the party starts at six, so we have a lot to cover till then. I made some notes.“ Justin presented a notepad with some scribbled words and phrases. Alex groaned.  
„Please don’t.“ she whined.  
„Alex.“ Justin said with a certain tone in his voice that meant 'Listen to me or we’ve got trouble‘.   
„You want me to help you by pretending to be your date tonight which is so very weird and not exactly what I would do on a saturday night but I’m your brother and I’ll help you but we need rules to not make a mess.“  
She watched him curiously.  
„You thought a lot about that.“ She said. „But I think you’re right. We do panic a lot in situations like this.“  
He looked triumphantly at her while she rolled her eyes and gave him a cup filled with hot water. Then she tossed him a box of teabags.   
Absentmindedly he took out one of the teabags and put it in the cup.   
„Wait. Did you buy tea for me?“  
„Haha, no! Why would I? I found these on the street the other day and remembered you like this strange flavored water, so there you go.“  
He let it go but smiled to himself. She must have really missed him to even buy him tea. 

„So, what are your stupid rules?“  
„First of all, no touching—"  
„That’s ridiculous!“ She interrupted him. „We are supposed to be a couple. It would be very strange when we don’t touch each other. And believe me. I wouldn’t want to touch you!“   
Justin scratched his first rule out. „Fine. But we need to come up with a story how we met, how long we are together. This sort of thing. So we don’t panic and mumble stupid lies we can’t remember five seconds later.“  
He was right, Alex had to admit. So they worked on a story together. 

They met a few weeks ago in a flower shop in New York („Thats stupid! Why should I go into a flower shop?“ - „Because it was your aunts birthday and you wanted to bring her flowers, idiot.“) and couldn’t take their eyes off each other, talked a bit, went out for coffee and liked each other a lot. Had a few dates but mostly talked on the phone and via text because of the long distance thing. Because he studied at another college.   
Alex had to admit it was a real solid story. It was a fairly new relationship, so it was okay for Alex to not have told Daphne anything yet. Also when she might have talked about a certain Justin in New York it would have made sense. It was like a really genius plan. 

„Okay, let’s get dressed then. We have to leave at 5 to make it on time.“  
Alex rolled with her eyes. „Pshh, 'on time'? How old are you, thirty? No one is gonna be on time, Justin.“  
„I just think we should make a good impression. Maybe I am the person who gets you to be on time for once? This would be a good start to our relationship, don’t you think? Besides, what are you going to wear? I want to match your outfit.“  
„Oh my goooood!“ Alex groaned and left the room, leaving Justin behind.

They did manage to sort out what they were going to wear on time and just were ten minutes late to the party. It was a compromise. Alex wanted to be 'fashionably late', that means two hours or so. Justin told her, that then the risk of missing all the fun action would be too high and so they decided on ten minutes. As expected they were the last couple and Justin had a triumphant look on his face, his eyes said „I told you! I was right, ha!“ and Alex couldn’t stand his smug smile. 

„Hi Alex! I’m so glad you really came! And, ohh, you brought your boyfriend! How nice of you!“ Daphne said with a voice Alex couldn’t stand on her. That kind of fake 'Oh I love you so much you’re my best friend' kind of shit.  
„My boyfriend— oh, yeah sure! Daphne, this is… Justin, my—" She couldn’t quite finish the sentence because it just seemed so weird so say this. Justin noticed her struggling. „Her boyfriend, yes! Nice to finally meet you, Daphne. Alex told me a lot about you!“  
Daphne smiled at the politeness in person that was Justin.   
„Oh, that’s nice. She never mentioned you actually.“  
„I can imagine why. It’s fairly new between us and we kind of decided to wait until we’re ready to tell people about us.“ Justin smiled his perfect smile and Alex felt like she had to throw up just there. 

Daphne motioned them inside, where the other couples sat, neatly between each other, couple after couple, all fake smiles. Alex felt sick. Why did she say yes to this stupid idea? _Because I have no other friends_ , she told herself. When Daphne introduced them to the other couples she could feel Justin’s hand on her lower back, just resting there.  
She looked up to him, where he was smiling and greeting the other people, trying to remember their names instantly.  
„What the hell are you doing?“ she whispered up to him, leaning a bit closer. She could smell his cologne, which she didn’t know, it must be fairly new.   
„Trying to remember the names, _darling_.“  
„No I meant your hand, doofus.“ She brushed away the strange feeling the word _darling_ made inside of her. Maybe she needed a boyfriend more than she thought, because all this, his hand, his smell, this _word_ — it made her dizzy.   
Darren came up from the kitchen and greeted them both.  
„Do you want a drink?“ he asked them and Alex didn’t say yes so fast in her life. If she had to stay here all night with these fancy people and with her _brother_ as her date, she needed some alcohol to survive this farce. 

After a few hours Alex had had a lot of drinks, but she wasn’t new at drinking so it was kind of okay for her. The board games were over, _thank god_ and now the party started to get a little more relaxed. Daphne put on some music and some couples started to dance. Alex found herself in the kitchen, eating away at some snacks and mixing another drink. Daphne came up to her.  
„Oh Alex, I’m so happy for you!“ she said, leaving Alex with a puzzled look.  
„Your boyfriend! He’s a charmer. You really had a good hand when picking him out. Like a _flower_ , hm?“ She laughed at her own joke. Alex was confused until she remembered the fake story she and Justin worked out for their fake relationship. Then she joined the fake-laughter.   
„No but really.“ Daphne said. „He is _so_ nice. A keeper, I’ll tell you. I mean, where do you find a nice, charming guy who is also really really gorgeous?“  
„Pshh, gorgeous. You can have him if you want.“ said Alex. Daphne’s look was shocked.   
„I-I mean, haha, you wish! Besides, your boyfriend Darren, may I remind you, is very handsome and charming himself.“ This made Daphne smile her lovesick smile and forget about what stupid thing Alex just said. Then somebody called for Daphne out of the living room and she rushed away, with a bag of chips in her hand.   
_Pshh, handsome, nice and charming. Yeah right._ Alex thought. Then she put a little bit more alcohol than necessary in her cocktail and made her way to the hell named living room again. 

She found Justin sitting with two other couples laughing and chatting away, while three other girls danced with their respectively boyfriends to a pop song Alex didn’t like. She was just standing there taking in the scene as Justin’s eyes found her. He smiled a warm smile at her, one that she never ever was the receiving one until now. That’s what it feels like, when Justin is genuine nice to you? She had to admit, it felt kind of nice. But only because she got so annoyed with his angry faces over all the years, that this was kind of a welcoming exception.   
Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Justin coming over to her.  
„Hey, you okay?“ he asked her, being quiet. Alex just nodded and took another sip from her glass.  
„It’s so much fun! Thank you for bringing me. I like these people.“ Justin said, looking at the couples sitting at the table where he just left. He waved.   
„But it’s late and if you wanna go, we can go. I can see that you don’t really have any fun, which was predictable, to be honest. But these are your friends so I don’t wanna push anything you don’t want.“  
Alex was confused as to why Justin was so nice to her all of a sudden until she remembered that they were supposed to be a couple and couples are nice to each other. Right. And then she remember his hand on her lower back from before and his cologne and the words Daphne said to her in the kitchen. _“He’s so handsome and nice.“_

The alcohol in Alex’s body was working. She didn’t mind anything at all anymore. It was all well. And maybe, just maybe, the fact that she drank so much cocktails and the fact that she was lonely in her life, lead to the next miserable decision.   
„Come, _darling_ ,“ Alex said, „Dance with me.“  
The look on Justin’s face was worth it, she thought. But then he smiled and took her hand and actually started to dance with her, between all the other dancing people in the living room. 

The next thing Alex remembered was the spinning living room, her dizziness, the warm feeling inside of her and how it felt having the strong hands of her brother carrying her home.


	3. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I’ve got a huge favor to ask you!“ Alex blurted out as soon as Justin picked up the phone. He almost immediately knew what this was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm referring to something happening in the Movie of course. So you should see it. (I think it's a masterpiece.)  
> Also, the next chapter will probably be really long or I try to split them up in a good way. But I have so much fun writing this!
> 
> (Also sorry if they are any typos. I try to find them all but English isn't my first language.)

_Alex found herself in a thick white mist. She wanted to cry for help but nothing happened. So she decided to just walk for a bit to try to find a way out of the mist._

_Suddenly she could hear voices. But she couldn’t make out any specific words. It was like someone was really far away. She tried again to shout something but it didn’t work._

_After a while the mist cleared and Alex was standing in a stadium. Green grass was all around her and in her hand she found her wand and a strange glowing orb of light. She knew this place. This was the wizard competition that never was. The event in her life she wanted to forget the most._

_Justin was standing right in front of her. She didn’t want to look at him because she already knew what she would see. And she didn’t want to see this face ever again._

_„Who are you?“ She heard Justin say and she couldn’t bare it. Not again. Please. Please let me wake up, this must be a dream! I can’t see him forgetting me again. I can’t!_

_„Please don’t leave me, Justin! Not again!“ she cried out and this time she actually could hear her voice._

—

Alex woke up with the strongest headache she ever faced without having a party before. Well a _real_ party at least. She felt she was lying in her bed, which was good. She groaned and turned around. Suddenly she could smell it. Him. Abruptly she woke up.

Justin was sitting at a table near her bed, drinking tea and reading on his phone. As he heard Alex groaning he turned.  
„Morning. Let me just give you some advice. Don’t drink too much the next time you want to fool somebody. I mean, it was fun and all, but… well… I don’t want to drag you home again. That wasn’t really pleasant.“  
Alex sat herself up and must’ve looked very confused.  
„What… happened?“  
Justin just laughed, took a sip from his cup and then faced her.  
„You were so drunk last night that you danced with me and told everybody how handsome I was. Also how good I smell apparently.“ His face had this smug smile again, she couldn’t stand. „After that you kind of collapsed right there and said the room was spinning, so I took you home. Daphne and Darren are really nice people, you know. I just texted them to tell them that you’re okay.“  
„You have their number?“ Alex said and rubbed her hands against her face and forehead because it hurt so bad.  
„Yes, why not. I actually like them. Here.“ Justin gave her a glass of water and some aspirin. 

After Alex woke up completely and took a shower Justin was ready to leave.  
„I’ve got to get back to my own college. This was fun, at least for me. I hope you’re happy. If not, there’s nothing I can do about it. Sorry Sis. Good bye!“ and she just saw his back walking out of the door.  
_Well, that was strange…_

— — — — 

A few weeks later Daphne called Alex and wanted her to come to her apartment. She said it was important and Alex needed to hurry. Because Alex was a good friend (yes, she really tried to be), so she rushed over to Daphne’s apartment.  
„What is it Daphne? Are you okay?“ Alex said as soon as Daphne opened the door. She imagined all kinds of bad things happening to her friend. But Daphne was smiling.

„I have to tell you something.“ Daphne said.  
Alex was concerned.  
„Please sit down.“ Daphne added and lead her to the couch.  
„I wanted to tell you in person and I also wanted you to be the first person to know.“  
„Come on Daphne, what is it?!“ Alex was getting impatient.

„I’m getting married!“ Daphne yelled and laughed with tears in her eyes.  
„Wait, what?“ was all Alex could say. She had to focus.  
„Darren asked me a few days ago and we wanted it to be very special. Also we want to get married very soon. We cannot wait to be husband and wife! And because you are the reason we are together, I want you to be my maid of honor! Oh Alex, this is going to be amazing. We are going to get married in a few weeks at the beach! We decided everything. I can’t wait!“  
Alex was happy for her friend. Even though she thought it was a little bit fast. They were together for a few months and wanted to marry so soon? But she couldn’t judge her friend. It wasn’t her place.  
„I hope you can bring your awesome boyfriend Justin!“ Daphne added and Alex stopped breathing. Oh no.

„Well, you know, it’s still a few weeks till you marry and maybe Justin and I won’t be together anymore…“ Alex tried to talk her way out of it. But Daphne wouldn’t hear it.

In the next weeks Alex tried to find a suitable boyfriend for this wedding at the beach. She had a lot of dates but nobody tickled her fancy. They couldn’t live up to her standards. Alex was surprised she even had standards but somehow she looked for different things in boys now. What a shame. The old Alex would have loved some of the guys she went out with. But none of them could compete with… no, no! Alex couldn’t finish this thought. 

It was a week until Daphne and Darren’s big day and she had to face it. Nobody was going to be her boyfriend for this wedding. Daphne still asked about Justin whenever it came up and Alex had to think of a lie.  
Alex decided to do the last thing. She had to call Justin and at least ask. If he said no, she could still use magic. Even though she didn’t want to really, because she never used magic with Daphne and wouldn’t want to start now.

She called her brother with a racing heart.  
„I’ve got a huge favor to ask you!“ Alex blurted out as soon as Justin picked up the phone. He almost immediately knew what this was about.  
„No Alex. I said, I won’t help you anymore.“  
„Please! Daphne and Darren are getting married at the beach next week and we’re… I mean, I’m invited and they asking about you all the time and I tried so hard to find another boyfriend but they are all losers and pleeeaaase Justin!“

Justin wanted to comment on the „all the other boys are losers“ but he didn’t. Alex sounded really desperate.

„Alex, no. I can’t. I have a life of my own, you know? Also, you’re my sister! It’s weird.“  
„A life? Are you seeing someone?“ Alex answered without even thinking about her words. Right after she said them she felt the blush creeping on her face. She was glad nobody could see her now. Why would she ask such a question? And why wasn’t he answering already?

After a while Justin answered. 

„No. Not that it’s any of your business. But not everything in life involves having a partner.“

Alex felt relieved but she didn’t know why. Maybe because he would play her date again then? That’s it. Maybe she could make him do it. 

„Please,“ she pleaded, „I owe you big time if you do this for me. After that we just break up and then I’m heartbroken and never want to hear your name again, okay?“  
„You still owe me from last time, remember?“ Justin said trough his teeth. But then he went silent for a second, like he remembered something.

Then he sighed. 

„Okay.“  
„Okay? You’ll do it?!“  
„Yes. One last time. Then it’s over!“

Alex screamed for excitement.  
„You’re my hero for doing that!“ Alex said and ended the call. She texted him all the information about the wedding.

On the other side of the phone Justin was the one blushing this time.

_Her Hero?_


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Her doorbell rang. Alex ran to the door — well not ‚ran‘ because she doesn’t run, but she walked fast — to find, punctual as ever, her big brother standing there. Justin had a bag over his shoulder and was wearing casual clothes and sunglasses._
> 
> The first day of the wedding.   
> Justin and Alex have to overcome a little problem and also have an important talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for you to read this because... it took my a while to write this, it's a lot and it has a scene in it... well, you'll see but let me tell you, I almost teared up myself while writing it.

Her doorbell rang. Alex ran to the door — well not 'ran because she doesn’t run, but she walked fast — to find, punctual as ever, her big brother standing there. Justin had a bag over his shoulder and was wearing casual clothes and sunglasses.

„Hey sis. Or do we begin the charade right now? Then let me rephrase that. Hey _darling_. You ready?“  
There was that damned word again. She had forgotten what it did to her stomach when he said that word. Damn you, good sounding words.

„Almost. Come in. I have to pack a few last things then we can go. Thanks for driving by the way. I owe you.“  
„Alex, if you keep saying 'I owe you' then someday your whole life will belong to me.“ Justin said as he came in, dropped his bag and made himself a cup of tea. He knew she needed at least half an hour to be ready anyway.

„It-it won’t!“ was all Alex could say and she hurried to the stack of clothes on the bed.   
_Gosh, what was that Alex?_ Somehow she unlearned to be mean to her brother? Must be the long distance between them. Or she was just nervous because they had to pretend to be a couple for five whole days. 

When she was packed and Justin’s tea was gone they made their way to Justin’s car. They had to drive for at least three hours. Depending on how long they could stay civil in the car and not fight about the music or some other stupid thing. 

It was a bit strange sitting next to her brother so close for that amount of time. Especially since they last saw each other a few months back at that weird party thing. Alex couldn’t help to think about what happened there and why she got that weird tingly feeling in her stomach when he called her _darling_.   
Justin was also silent. Sometimes he dared to shoot her a look but he couldn’t stand to look long (partly because he was the one driving, duh).   
_I wonder what he is thinking about_ , Alex thought. And then she got an idea.  
She mumbled a spell so she could hear him thinking. In retrospective she shouldn’t have done it, but hey, this is Alex we’re talking about.

She watched him drive and tried to listen carefully.

Nothing.

„Hey Justin, wh-what are you thinking about? You’re awfully silent.“ Alex said as casual as she could.  
„Nothing. Why?“ That was a very quick answer. She could see that he tried to hide something.

_I hate it when you’re in my thoughts, Alex! Go away!_

„Pssh, you’re no fun anymore!“ Alex sighed and dropped the spell on her brother. He always outsmarted her.

„Why do you wanna know anyway?“ He asked her curiously. 

Alex felt her blush and quickly looked out of the window.   
„It just was so quiet in here because you won’t let me listen to the music I want and you don’t talk to me and… yeah.“

„You actually wanna talk to me?“ he asked. „That never happens unless you need help with something. And I’m already helping you, and you won’t make plans for us how to act when we’re there, even though I think it’s very necessary to have a battle plan because it’s five days of us pretending and we’re so bad at pretending.“  
Alex smiled, still looking out of the window. He was rambling but she liked it when he rambled silly stuff. Sure, they needed some kind of plan but she hated working on plans. He could do it. She would just go along then.   
When she noticed what she just thought she gasped a little and blushed some more.

„You— you make a plan. I’ll just follow you, kay? Good, then wake me up when we’re there.“ 

After that Alex pretended to be asleep until she heard him parking the car.

——— 

After Alex and Justin met Daphne and Darren and a few other people at the location, they were assigned one ob the many „cabins“ right at the beach. They were small bungalows, enough to sleep in for a few nights but not exactly luxurious. Since this place was a vacation resort there were a lot of these cabins right next to each other. Alex took in a deep breath because it smelled like ocean breeze and sand and summer and vacation. Maybe she could get in some hours in the sun to work on her tan? Or at least to forget what was happening here. She couldn’t believe that she said yes to all this, just so Daphne would stay her friend. How desperate she was.

Justin played his part exceptionally good. He took her bags, made smalltalk, smiled on time, said nice things. All while Alex was busy not to freak out. When Darren showed them their cabin he excused himself right after because of course he had a lot to do until Sunday, when the wedding ceremony would be. 

So Alex and Justin were standing right outside the cabin, with keys in hand.  
„Why don’t you open the door?“ Justin asked her.  
She hesitated because she didn’t thought about staying in a cabin with her brother. The last time she slept in the same room as him it was another vacation on an island where _it_ happened.

„Alex?“ Justin asked again. He was still holding all of their luggage.  
„Oh, yeah sure, sorry,“ she muttered and opened the door.   
The cabin seemed tiny from the outside, and nothing more on the inside. It was a single room, with a king sized bed and a small bathroom at the back of the cabin. Everything was wooden and had marine decorations. Tacky and predictable.  
Justin put down their bags and stared at the bed. Alex went to the bathroom just to check with what she had to work with for the next days and when she turned around she saw Justin staring. Before she could ask she followed his gaze and slowly got why he was staring.

There was only one bed.

„I’ll take the floor then.“ Justin mumbled and looked around for extra sheets, blankets and pillows. There were quite a few pillows but not enough to make a comfortable bed on the wooden floor.

Alex heated up before she said „Nonsense. The bed is big enough for us both. Look. We just have to be a little responsible with our personal space… and we can build a pillow wall between us!“  
Justin eyed her suspiciously. This sentence was so not like Alex, she knew that. She tried to breath steady until Justin would say something. He just stood there a second, holding a big pillow.  
„If you’d rather sleep on the floor then, be my guest. I just… wanted to be nice, for once, because… you are here for me.“ She stammered more than talked at the normal pace. Why was being nice to her big brother so hard?   
Or was it more like anxious to be with hin in such a close proximity?

Four nights in this little cabin together. Well, that would be fun.

— — — 

Later that day everyone was invited to the beach. There was a big campfire, a beach volleyball field and a cocktailbar. Justin and Alex had decided to not argue about the bed and just see what comes to mind when it was time for them to go sleep. In reality they were just putting it off. They should have behaved like adults and not like the teenagers they once were. 

Now Alex was sitting with a few other girls in the sand, holding a glass of sparkling wine in her hand, trying to fit in. The girls were all laughing and talking about happy things. How amazing this place was and how lucky Daphne was and then Daphne had to show them her ring again and everyone screamed and giggled. Alex was a bit lost but she really put in the effort. Somebody should gave her an award by the end of the day for pretending. Pretending so many things. She was good at lying but it was getting harder each day.

Alex let her eyes wander to the group of guys (why were they all separated again?) and found Justin amidst them. He was bonding with the guys, talking and smiling. How was it, that her brother was better at making friends than her? This was all wrong here. But she had to admit he was pretty good at what he was doing and he looked good as well…  
No. What? Alex blushed. What the hell was she thinking. 

„…oh they’re so cute.“ said a girl next to Alex. She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that everyone was looking at her.  
„What?“ she said.  
Daphne was smiling.   
„We just think that you and your boyfriend are really cute. Like you look at each other even now, like you can’t be without him. It’s so romantic and I’m so happy that you also found someone this amazing!“ Daphne sighed and the girls began to giggle again.  
„Wh-what no. I was not looking at him…“ Alex stammered.  
„Oh, stop it. You were. And you blushed. I saw it.“ The girl next to Alex was getting on her nerves.   
„And he was looking too.“ Another girl said.  
„He was?“ Alex asked and tried to find Justin’s eyes. But then she remembered. „Nooo, he wasn’t. Well anyway. Is there any more sparkling wine left?“ she quickly said to change the topic. She didn’t want to talk about herself or her _boyfriend_.  
Maybe they did a good job in pretending to be a couple without even really doing something. If yes then this would be really easy. 

How wrong she was.

Later at the barbecue everyone mingled again, which meant that all the girls were hanging like vines on they boyfriends or husbands arms and smiling like lovebirds. For Daphne and Darren this might have been the right way to be, because it was their wedding weekend, but for all the other ones. Ew. They were all these romance loving cliché girls which Alex really didn’t like at all.  
Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder and when she looked up she looked directly into Justin’s eyes. He smiled at her and hold her close.   
Must be because everyone else is doing it and he is simply a good actor, she told herself.   
She wanted to ignore how her heart was beating faster now that she knew her _boyfriend_ was standing so close to her.   
„How are you doing?“ Justin whispered into her ear.   
„Is this okay by the way? I’m just trying to fit in.“  
Alex nodded. „Yeah. It’s kind of nice. I mean- it’s alright.“  
Justin watched her curiously but didn’t let go. Then he talked to another couple standing next to them.   
Alex tried to follow the discussion but all she could think about was Justin’s hand on her side and his darn good smell again. He had this perfume again which she unconsciously really liked. As she leaned closer into Justin she could feel him stiffen up a bit, but after a second (and without giving anything away to the others) he embraced her more.   
What the hell were they doing here?

It was already late and most of the couples were walking alone on the beach or already went to sleep in their cabins. Alex and Justin wanted to delay the sleep topic as much as possible. So they were sitting at the campfire. It was a bit chilly so Justin got up before and got a blanket for Alex which she now was cuddling into. 

„You know, I like sitting at campfires with you. This seems to be a time where you don’t make fun of me at all.“ Justin said into the silence with a smile on his face. He wanted to be light hearted but Alex wasn’t. She had thought about the campfire as well. How they had been sitting at a campfire like this the evening before he had forgotten who she was. She made it all good again later but this day was etched into her soul. 

When Alex didn’t reply Justin looked concerned. 

„Sorry. I didn’t want to steer up bad memories…“

„You haven’t. It’s just… I can’t seem to forget this day and this right now reminds me so much of it, that I’m almost being scared again.“

„Scared of what?“

She couldn’t say it. Her hands were digging into the sand.

„… of losing you again.“ She whispered finally.

Justin looked at her and then took the blanket to tuck himself and her into it. Under the blanket he found her hand and hold it tight.

„I’m here. And I won’t leave you. Never ever.“

Alex looked up into her brother’s eyes and squeezed his hand in return. She was glad he was here with her.

„You know,“ Justin said after they sat in silence for a while. „A few months ago, when I was at your place… the night you drank so much I had to carry you home…“  
 _Oh no_ , Alex thought. _What did I do._ She knew something was up because of how Justin acted back then the morning after.

„I heard you talking in you sleep. Well, mostly you were just being really upset. I knew you had a bad dream because it wasn’t the first time I saw you this way. But then you said something. And it was so painful to hear you practically scream this into the void that I had to…“ This time it was his turn in looking down to his feet in the sand and mumble, „I had to hug you very close and hold you till I could make sure you were okay again.“

Alex felt the tingly feeling inside of her again. _He held me in my sleep to make sure I didn’t have another nightmare?_

„What did I say…?“

„You said 'Please don’t leave me, Justin! Not again!' And I knew what you were dreaming of. Because sometimes I dream of this again too.“

„You do?“ She was only whispering.

He nodded.  
„The most gruesome nightmares are the ones were I forget who you are. Over and over again. I see your face and the pain inside it, and your tears and I just can’t remember. I wonder why you are so upset but I can’t grasp it and I feel your pain all over again. Because your pain is also my pain.“

A single tear escaped his eye as he stared into the fire. Alex watched him, not able to say anything.  
So she just hugged him under the blanket and held him while her own tears fell into the sand.

After what seems like an eternity and simultaneously no time at all she said „I’m really glad you are here with me. I mean it. I couldn’t imagine someone else…“

It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to say but she already said it and couldn’t take it back. Maybe she didn’t want to anyway. It was true. 

Maybe truer than she could possibly fathom.

They didn’t notice how Daphne and Darren, who were coming from their romantic walk in the moonlight, saw them sitting at the fire so close to each other. Daphne smiled and looked into Darren’s eyes.   
„They are so in love, it makes my heart flutter.“ She said.  
Darren laughed. „You sure it isn’t because your fiancé is standing right next to you and we are getting married on Sunday?“  
„You know what I mean, honey.“  
And then they went into their cabin.

After a while, it was really late, Justin tucked at Alex’s arm.  
„I think we should go and get some rest. We have to be the best actors ever during the next days.“ He smiled.  
Alex was really tired and wished for her bed right now.

When they returned to their cabin Alex was reminded why they both delayed the topic of sleep.

Justin watched her. He knew she was sleepy, he was as well, but he couldn’t risk a fight right now. Still, he braced himself, because he knew his sister. 

Alex yawned. „Fine. Look, I’ll put all the spare pillows in the middle. This is my side. Obviously it’s bigger than yours. But I can’t let you sleep on the floor, all clear?“

Justin was surprised but didn’t want to say anything against it. To be honest, he was a little bit scared to sleep in the same bed as her. After he told her that the last night they spend together was… a bit _too_ close for his liking. Or, well, not exactly. He didn’t hate it. He wanted to be there for her and he was. And he’ll always be. 

He just was unsure of his will power to not… to stay on his side. 

When they both were lying in bed in the dark, either on their side of the bed, they both were scared their heartbeats could be heard a mile away.   
Alex put her hand over the blanket and onto the pillow wall towards Justin.

„Good night.“ she whispered.

He found her hand and held it.

„Good night.“


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Soooo…“ Alex began, „Tonight’s the Wedding-Eve Party. Another party we have to endure as a couple.“ She faked a smile. Inside of her the feelings and thoughts were raging. She was so confused she couldn’t even be mean right now, even it would be a very easy way to be normal right now. But it just wouldn’t happen.

When Alex woke up she first thought it was all a dream. She would lie in her own bed, get up and go to classes. Or at least pretend to go to classes so nobody would suspect anything but she would chill somewhere on campus until it would be time to go home again. 

When she felt movement on the other side of the bed she froze. Oh no, what did she do last night?  
Then the memories came back to her. She wasn’t in college. She was at the beach with her friend Daphne and her brother as her date. Her brother who was in bed next to her. Her brother with whom she held hands last night because she didn’t want to let go of him because she wanted to make sure he wouldn’t leave. Her brother…

Justin was awake but didn’t move out of the bed yet. He waited for Alex to wake up.  
„Morning,“ she mumbled into the pillow because she blushed and she knew Justin would see it.  
„Good morning,“ he said and was a bit relieved. He was almost prepared for her to take back everything she said yesterday or to ignore them holding hands. He didn’t want to ignore that. 

„Soooo…“ Alex began, „Tonight’s the Wedding-Eve Party. Another party we have to endure as a couple.“ She faked a smile. Inside of her the feelings and thoughts were raging. She was so confused she couldn’t even be mean right now, even it would be a very easy way to be normal right now. But it just wouldn’t happen. 

Justin nodded and thought for a moment.  
„There probably will be games and dancing and… alcohol. Please Alex, promise me you won’t drink too much tonight. You are way more honest when you’re drunk.“  
„I’m wHAT?!“ That was a new one.   
Justin fiddled with the sheets before him and avoided eye contact.  
„How will you know if I’m honest? I’m the queen of lying! I’m lying right now to a girl I wanna be friends with! On her wedding day! Why for heaven’s sake should I be honest when I’m drunk?“  
She couldn’t believe it. Her image was broken. She never told the truth without any good reason. (Like last night, when she was sober and telling the truth to her brother. But right now, she wasn’t sure if she was telling herself the truth about the feelings she felt when he took her hand…)

„Look,“ Justin said, „I’m here for you and I’m lying with you. We both don’t want the truth to come out and ruin your friends wedding. I’m just saying, dial down on the drinks and everything will be fine.“

Alex groaned but gave in. Damn confusion in her head (and heart).

In the evening there was a formal dinner before the party started. Everyone was required to look good but the formal wear was for tomorrow. Alex was already tired from the smiling and fake laughing and pretending to be in love. Her head was still spinning in confusion, she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her, but every time she thought she had a moment to catch up with her feelings, she felt Justin’s hand on her hand. Or Justin’s arm around her shoulder. These casual touches ignited her skin and she felt like she must have had a red head all evening. 

Justin noticed something was up with her and tried to distract her as much as possible, not knowing how wonderfully wrong his plan would go. 

But he couldn’t help himself. It was just so easy to be with her, he imagined this weekend to be a torture because he had to be nice to his sister the whole time. Turns out he liked being near her, he liked being nice and he especially liked Alex being nice to him. Also the touching. He knew it must have too much for her but he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t exactly a conscious decision. He noticed that he was touching her only when she got goosebumps or the heat between his fingertips and her skin began to rise. He wondered about that for a while. 

After dinner some of the bridesmaids (how come Alex didn’t have to do anything while being a bridesmaid anyway? Probably talked herself out of it) announced it was game time and Justin could feel and hear Alex groaning beside him. 

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear: „Thank god you brought someone who likes games, right?“  
Alex shivered, partly because of the upcoming game, partly because of how close Justin was. Involuntarily she took in his smell and she wished she hadn’t done that. Because now she wanted to smell it again. She had to remember to peak into Justin’s stuff to find out what cologne he was using and to ban it forever.

The worst part was, that the games were all stupid couple games, of course centered around the bride and the groom. They had to do all sorts of embarrassing stuff just to prove they did know each other or to prove how awfully cliché they all were. Yeah yeah men are like this and women are like that, we get it, move on please. 

The worst worst part though was that Alex and Justin had to play at least one game. The „Do you know your significant other“-Game. 

„Come on,“ Justin said. „This should be easy for us.“  
Alex groaned.   
„I don’t wanna play.“ She dragged the words long and unwillingly sat down on a chair back to back with Justin in front of everybody.   
Then they were asked questions. Simple ones, like „What is his/her favorite food?“, „When did you guys meet?“, „What is the biggest flaw?“ and so on.   
Stupid thing was, they could easily answer all the questions because the most of them weren’t really couple related anyway. It was just a matter of knowing the other person and who would she know better than her older brother? She spend her whole life knowing him inside and out.

But then Justin got a bit too real too fast and answered some of the questions more like in a game show where he had to defeat the other. His competitiveness was getting to his head and he forgot for a second what this game was all about.

While he was talking about how lazy Alex was and how many times he had to help her in the last months (that was of course just a lie, but it was true for the most part of their lives), he was really getting into it. 

Alex had enough.

She just stood up and left. She couldn’t hear it anymore. How selfish and problematic she was. Why did he bring that up now?   
Possibly because he wanted to rub it in her face that she had to fix her problems every time, above all right now in this second. 

Justin came running after her.  
„Hey, you okay?“ he asked.

She shook her head.  
„No. Nothing is okay, Justin. What did you say all these awful things back there? I know I’m not the most pleasant to be around but you hurt my feelings. I’m trying to change and be a better person but you don’t really make it easy right now! Why are you even here?“ she practically screamed.

Justin got angry.  
„I’m here because you begged me to come! It was definitely not my choice to pretend to be your boyfriend for people I don’t even know or care about!“

„Ah yeah? Who do you care about then, Justin? Just yourself and your stupid perfect life. You don’t care about me or anyone else!“  
She didn’t want to hear another word from him, so she stormed away, got a drink from the bar and made sure Justin would see her.

He looked after her and wanted to say that he cared about her but he was too angry for that now. She promised she wouldn’t drink but of course she would now, because when did Alex ever not disappoint.

Daphne found Justin first. She saw how sad Alex was looking when she left the room but couldn’t find her anywhere right now.  
„What happened? You guys had a fight?“ she asked him.

He looked really sad but still angry.  
„I’m sorry. We don’t want to ruin your day. I’ll find her and apologize and then it’ll be fine. I’m really sorry.“

Meanwhile Alex had her second strong drink in her hand and found a group of guys standing by the side of a cabin.

 _Oh, they look cute,_ Alex thought. She decided to go talk to them. Maybe one of them was single (somewhere here there has to be one single guy!) and she could at least get his number or something. She didn’t really care though, because her heart was aching.

„Hey boys. How’s it going?“ she started the conversation and the boys smiled at her.  
They talked for a bit when Alex had to ask.  
„You,“ she pointed at the cutest one, „call me _darling_ real quick. I wanna know something.“  
The boy did as ordered and called her _darling_.

It did nothing to her.

_Shoot. It’s not the word itself. I don’t wanna think about this…_

She ignored her tingly feeling in her stomach and just flirted again with the cute boys.

Justin caught up to her, while she was talking and laughing with the boys. It was already dark and the torches were flickering in the wind from the ocean. He stopped a few feet away and looked at the scene. Alex having a drink in her hand. Alex talking to other boys. Alex laughing, at them, not at him. Alex being all flirty with one of them. 

That was it. Justin saw red.

He stormed over (and he couldn’t care less who saw them now) and looked real angry. He took Alex’s arm, got her away from the group of boys to the side of the cabin.   
„Justin, what the hell?“ Alex yelled. (That got the attention from more people.)

He pressed her against the wall of the cabin, towered over her and looked her in the eyes.   
Alex’s heart was beating so fast she thought it wanted to win a race.

Justin’s eyes were dark and had something in them, she had never seen in him before. 

„You’re mine.“ His voice was deep and raspy.   
„I care about _you_. Never forget that.“

And then he kissed her. 

In front of all the people who just happened to be there. Daphne was one of them and she elbowed Darren in the side and stood there with her mouth open.

Alex was shocked. Did this really happen just now? One second Justin was standing in front of her, being really tall and really hot (what?), and the next second she was _tasting_ his lips?  
She didn’t back away (well, there was a wall behind her) and she didn’t know if she even wanted to.

Then the kiss was over and they both looked at each other, a little bit out of breath.

Justin was looking at her. His expression changed from being angry to something more… caring.

„You know. I’ll never leave you.“ 

— — — 

He had taken her hand and now they were back inside their own cabin. But still Justin didn’t let go of her hand.  
He couldn’t look at her though.  
And Alex was still in shock.

"Justin, wh-" She couldn't finish.  
"Let's go to sleep," Justin said with a low voice. Only then he let go of her hand, as if he remembered that they would need their hands.

— — —

Alex was exhausted and wide awake at the same time. Her confusion didn’t help. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wanted to scream and strike out wildly but she wasn’t alone. Despite her being wildly confused she tried to stay as quiet as possible. So she just turned from one side to another in cycles only seconds long. 

Her mind wouldn’t stop thinking about every little detail of the evening. The fight with Justin, her flirting with boys but feeling nothing. Justin’s strong hands catching her and pressing her against the wall. His dark eyes full of demand. She couldn’t imagine this being an act for the people. Or was this only her fantasy? Maybe it was and she just imagined it all being so… passionate. Because she wanted it to be?

No, no that couldn’t be. What was she even thinking…  
She turned to the other side, her back towards Justin.  
Who was still her brother. Who was still here, lying beside her in this bed. Only pillows between them. He wouldn’t leave. Even after a situation like this, which must be a very twisted fantasy dream of her.

Her mind wandered again to his eyes. So his strong hands. To his smell. To his lips on hers. To his taste… she almost lost herself in these thoughts and sighed just a little bit.

That’s when she felt something move.

Justin got rid of the pillows and was crawling closer to her, slowly and carefully, as if she was a glass figure he didn’t want to smash.   
Then she felt his heat. The heat from his body just being there, closer to her. This added to her fantasy which wasn’t a really good idea right now but she also didn’t want it to stop. She liked the feeling she got when she thought of it. The tingly feeling in her stomach. And why not take advantage of that feeling, nobody had to know. It was all in her head.

Except when it wasn’t.

Justin’s hand was on her shoulder again. Not strong and wanting as before but careful and light. He wanted to make sure she was okay with him touching her right now. But he didn’t want to speak.  
And she didn’t either.

When she didn’t react, he let his hand go further down until it rested on her hips. Alex closed her eyes and sighed but tried to be quiet. Where Justin’s hand was touching her the heat on her skin was unbelievable. The tingly feeling had its center there and it beamed all over her body.

Justin came a little bit closer, she could feel his breath on her shoulder. She didn’t exactly know what to do but she wasn’t uncomfortable which was weird on its own though. 

She noticed how she wanted more. 

So she took Justin’s hand which was resting on her hips and pulled him close, hugged his arm and gave him permission to come closer.

He hugged her and pressed himself as close as possible to her body.   
They could feel each other breathing. They could feel each other’s heart beat. It was a wonderful feeling. Alex could’ve stayed like this for forever.

For Justin it was a sign that he didn’t mess it up. His impulses had taken over before and he was afraid Alex wouldn’t like this sort of… affection, especially in public. He wasn’t sure if it was an act or if it came from deeper within. 

In that moment, all he wanted to do was to kiss her. Kiss her so badly. Show her that he was there for her. That he was protecting her. He didn’t like the other guys and that she gave them more attention than him in that moment. He was angry about himself acting the way he did before, making her angry, hurting her feelings. She didn’t deserve to get her feelings hurt ever again by anyone, especially by him, who did it so many times. He hated that he couldn’t make it all go away. 

He wanted to make it better for her. Care for her. Be there for her. He wanted to be able to love her. Not just like a big brother but _really_ love her with all his heart. And he did. He did for a while now and he didn’t know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was that, right?!  
> A rollercoaster of feelings for them, for us, for me! I don't really know how I will resolve everything because I like to write myself against a wall, but hey, I got the scenes down I wanted to write (the kiss and the heartfelt moment from the chapter before...) and I love them both so much <3  
> Hope you liked it. Comments would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding.

When they woke up they found themselves into the arms of each other. It felt good, coming out of a dreamless sleep, feeling the other person so close. 

Justin hugged her closer to him and nuzzled his nose into her neck. He inhaled her scent and sighed deeply. He could feel it wasn’t too much for Alex, that she wanted this too.

Alex was melting into his arms. It was the best night since a very long time, because she didn’t have any nightmare whatsoever. She just felt good all the way. But she also knew there was something big in the room they had to address sooner or later.

She turned around in his arms, careful to stay as close as possible because she didn’t want this to end so soon.

„Morning,“ he said with a raspy voice and smiled tired at her.  
„Damn you’re cute when you just woke up,“ Alex said and then blushed wildly. Justin gave a smug smile.  
„I am? Nice to know. Thank you.“

She rolled her eyes.  
„Look, we need to talk. I… I can’t quite… um, it’s really hard for me to understand anything. I don’t know why this,“ she gestured between them „is feeling so… amazing.“  
Justins eyes widened.   
„Amazing? You think so?“  
Alex nodded. A bit scared though.

„What the hell was that last night? We never talked about… you know… kissing?“ Alex went on.

„I know. I’m sorry. I just… I saw you with those guys and I wanted to protect you so bad and I thought, hey, what is better than to just show everyone who you are with. I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries though.“ He suddenly looked really sad.

„Justin. Please explain to me what this is. Why does it feel so good to be with you? We should hate each other right now, after we bleached our tongues…“

„All I know is… that I wanted to kiss you for a very long time,“ Justin simply said.   
Alex watched him carefully. This wasn’t really happening right now. How could her tingly feeling and her confused thoughts also be rousing through Justin?

„Then do it again.“

And without any people around, without it being an act, without pretending and without jealousy, he kissed her again. Soft and slow.

— — — 

The wedding day of Daphne and Darren was beautiful. Suddenly Alex wasn’t so annoyed by all the people and fake smiles anymore. She was genuine happy about the current situation. She and Justin held hands whenever possible and looked at each other with these looks full of love. 

Later Daphne came to see her while Justin was away getting some drinks.  
„Congratulations!“ Alex hugged her friend. „You look so beautiful.“  
Daphne smiled.   
„Thank you. I’m very happy and lucky to have such a wonderful husband now! But Alex,“ she came a little closer and whispered, „that kiss yesterday? You and Justin? Damn girl, that was pretty hot. And I see how you two are acting today. Something changed. I can see it. You are even more in love than before!“  
Alex blushed while thinking of the day before. It was true, it was pretty hot. Without thinking about it her eyes searched for Justin in the crowd.   
„You know what they say,“ Alex said, „Weddings are always different because so much love is in the air.“   
Daphne smiled and hugged her again. Then somebody else wanted her attention.

Justin came back with drinks and sat down besides Alex. He took her hand and kissed it. Alex found herself in a warm cocoon of comfort and love. She couldn’t get enough of this feeling. 

„Tell me,“ she began, „when this wedding is over, what happens to us?“  
Justin must’ve thought about this question as well because he wasn’t surprised by Alex bringing it up. 

„Well, I know it’s quite complicated but let’s face it. When were our lives ever easy and normal? She had to save the world more times than we can count and we faced so many problems. I think this situation here is one of the good things that happen to us and we should take advantage of it. Because, you know…“ 

Justin took her hands in his hands and looked into her eyes. 

„I love you. I have always loved you but I now know just how much I really love you. And I wanna be with you.“

Then he kissed her again.

This was all Alex needed. They would find a way to make this work. They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a rather short chapter but I felt like it was the perfect ending, wrapping up the situation.   
> I just love to know how they are feeling and not really how their new relationship is going further (although maybe I will revisit them at a later point?).  
> Tell me what you think or what you wish for them.
> 
> (also maybe other ideas? I have a lot of thoughts about RPF with these two, because of the on screen UST or chemistry between them but I don't really like to write RPF. But there's still the idea of them being in an AU where they are the actors... which wouldn't exactly be RPF ^^ We'll see! Tell me what you think.)
> 
> I love everyone who read this story and love these two as much as I do. We are truly kindred spirits :D


End file.
